A Year In High Heels
by lizteroid
Summary: A oneshot of Bree/Ty/Rex. Kind of based from the Disney movie; Enchanted.


_The redhead had found her one true love. It had been fast for her and by her family's standards, yet her father loved him just as Bree did. It was a match made in heaven, all around and involved thought so. Yet something about this engagement was very off putting. Ty was wonderful, perfect even, yet Bree didn't want that. She wanted a perfect lover, just not a perfect man, it was slightly unnerving to have Ty be so perfect with her. That aside though, Bree was still in search of that someone who was meant for her, to share that true love's first kiss with._

_And that is where the story begins;_

College had started back up again and the students had all received their timetables for the new semester. Getting used to her classes and figuring out when her breaks would be during each day, Bree was able to feel for the first time in a while; free. She was able to go to her own classes without Ty being there with her all the time and vice versa. This is where she bumped into Rex, all of the other students weren't very nice to Bree, not friendly at all, yet with Rex, he was the opposite to that crowd.

"Hey, welcome to Psychology…" he smiled to her on their first day there.

"Oh, me?" Bree had smiled, "Thank you, nobody even said anything to me until now, thank you, it was a lovely gesture" she fluttered her lashes a little.

"Who are you?" Rex chuckled and then added, "You should be in some kind of fairytale scene"

"Oh, my name's Bree, and you think that?" Bree smiled, tilting her head coyly.

"Yeah…you know after class, you wanna go grab some coffee?" Rex suggested, "Oh, I'm Rex by the way"

"Rex…" Bree smiled, "It's lovely to meet you"

"You too" he smiled, he couldn't stop staring at the beauty before his eyes.

_And so the quest to claim Bree's heart had began for Rex. It was some time later that Ty got wind of it;_

"You, what's your name?!" Ty said as he pinned Rex to the wall.

"R…Rex" came the reply.

"You the one who's been after my fiancé?"

"Fiance?" Rex had asked.

"Yeah, the redhead, Bree"

"I had no idea she was even in a relationship, she wasn't wearing any ring and she never spoke about you"

"Well, you just keep away from her" Ty warned.

"But Bree and I have fun"

"Fun? Really? Doing what?"

"Talking, we went to a diner last week and stayed until closing, just talking over our notes from psychology and about the economy and politics" Rex answered.

"And that's classed as fun?" Ty rose his brow.

"To us, yeah"

"Just keep away from Bree!" Ty growled a little before unhanding Rex and storming away. Luckily for Rex, Bree had heard it all, she appeared from behind a pillar and looked to the dishevelled Rex.

"Rex, are you alright?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah it was just Ty…"

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, he seems to have forgotten he stole my last girlfriend…remember Nancy?"

"Oh, her…yes" Bree replied, nodding, "Look, I heard what he said to you, I'm going to break it off with him"

"What?! No! Don't do that!"

"I want to Rex, I don't think I love him, I can't find my true love with a man I don't love"

Rex nodded gently, looking to Bree.

_Yet, before Bree was to tell Ty of their upcoming breakup, Rex hatched a plan. He decided to invite Bree to a picnic and enjoy their time together in case he wouldn't have the chance to later on;_

"Bree, you know there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" Rex plucked up the courage to break the silence that had consumed them for at least seven minutes now.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, I wanted to just say this first; if you marry me Bree Mason, I promise I'll love you forever" Rex said to her.

"Rex…?" Bree gasped and looked to him.

"W…will you marry me Bree? Please?"

"You do know I'm engaged to Ty Grant…? And, I hate to tell you this but, my father doesn't like you"

"Oh screw them Bree! What matters is us, and that we're happy. You are happy with me aren't you?"

"Oh Rex…I am, overjoyed when I'm with you, but I just don't want any complications to arise between people because of us…" Bree said to him.

Rex frowned a little and began to look down.

"That being said…I do…love you Rex, so yes. I will marry you"

_However, things in real life don't always go to plan. So something happened. Something major and Bree was forced into a dire coma. Both men visited her in her hospital room, wanting to make sure things were okay with her health and she would eventually wake up, but only she was the one who knew the secret true love's kiss;_

Both Rex and Ty managed to visit Bree at the same time. Neither wanted the other's presence while they were in the room, yet neither would give up their visiting time and leave the room, so both stayed and looked on as Bree's machines beeped and chirped as she continued to breathe. It wasn't until Rex remembered something that Bree had said to him back at their picnic before he had proposed to her;

**'…it always ends with true love's kiss…'**

"True love's kiss…" Rex jumped up muttering those words.

Ty looked to Rex as if another head had sprouted from his shoulders, "Excuse me?"

"True love's kiss…it's how she'll be woken" Rex replied.

"You really think a kiss will wake her? From a coma? And true love's kiss…I knew that" Ty shrugged and moved closer to Bree's slumbering form in the bed. He licked over his lips and swallowed before he leaned down and pecked her lips tenderly. Pulling back he waited, bated breath and a loving smile on his lips. When she didn't wake, Ty kissed her again, and again, and again.

"Would you mind if I tried?" Rex said to Ty.

"You really think I'm going to let you?"

"It could be the only thing if you want to see her live…" Rex shrugged.

"Well, let the best man win…" said Ty sighed and looked down at sleeping Bree before he shrugged and nodded, stepping back for Rex to kiss Bree. Stepping up to her body, Rex noticed her pale skin glowed, she was evermore beautiful when she slept. So, he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Bree's rosebud mouth. He heard the gasp for air. Saw the lids fluttering and then finally he saw the smile that beamed across Bree's face when she saw it was Rex who had kissed her.

"I knew it was you, I knew it!" she whispered to him as she flung her arms around Rex, closing her eyes as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I guess you won Rex, you're the better man" Ty said to his buddy, holding out a hand to call a truce.

Rex smiled and nodded, taking Ty's hand he shook his head, "You're the better man for keeping this light…I hope you find happiness, you're a good man Ty"

"Thanks Rex…" Ty nodded, "Bree…you two are more suited than you and I were. I hope you have that life you wanted" he smiled softly, and he kissed her cheek gently.

Bree blushed as she watched Ty leave, then she turned to Rex, "I hope we have that life too. That ever, ever after…"

_Ever, ever after…_

_Forever could even start today._

_Ever, ever after,_

_Maybe it's just one wish away._

_Your ever, ever after_

_Ever, ever, ever after…_

**The End.**


End file.
